


SG-1 "Five Things", Assorted

by ilien



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No Beta, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different "Five Things" in SG1 fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five things Daniel found amongst his belongings after he descended that he could not explain

**Author's Note:**

> These are three “SG1 five things” written for sg1-five-things.livejournal.com. They’re my very first attempts at fanfiction (or, at least, the first ones remotely worth posting), and they’d been posted on my DW and LJ for a while, but for some reason I forgot to post them on AO3. So, here they are. I corrected several typos and stupid mistakes before posting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Prompt 122.3](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/278525.html) at [sg1-five-things.livejournal.com](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/)

A picture

He found it when he was dusting his office - it must have stayed under his former desk for a couple of months. It was a tiny picture of himself, printed from a security camera tape. It was from one of the last security tapes he appeared on - just after his return from Kelowna.

 

A couple of beer caps

Of course he knew why he kept them. He was not very much into keeping mementos, but for some reason he smuggled the beer caps from Jack's house the night after Abydos. He just felt the need for some weird thingie to remind him of that day. That he recalled, definitely. What he could not figure was why no one got rid of them when going through his stuff - they threw away lots of items that looked much more valuable, but for unknown reason kept a plastic box with the caps.

 

The latest reprint of "Egyptian Vocabulary" by Budge

It was nicely wrapped, which made him think it was a welcome back present from one of his fellow linguists. He was not sure who it was, though - his opinion on Budge was not the most safely kept secret in the galaxy, so it could be pretty much anyone. The only hint was that he found it next to the box of fish food.

 

His journal

Everything else could probably be somehow explained, but this was a complete mystery. He never kept his journals or diaries in English - ever, since his first foster home. He was not stupid enough to give other people that sort of emotional weapon against him. He used different dialects of various languages he knew - partially for secrecy, partially for practice. And yet, here it was - it covered the time past his return to Earth and up to his first official "death" when Nem kidnapped him. It was an exact copy of his real journal in Abydonian, even the cover was the same, and the handwriting definitely belonged to him. But his real journal was complete - he continued keeping it after he came back from that planet - and this one he never discovered until now.

 

The piano

He knew he had a piano. It was a huge clumsy piece of furniture that occupied a lot of space and demanded loads of care - that much he remembered. But no matter how hard he tried, he failed to recall why it was there in the first place. He did not play the piano, never planned to learn and generally hated the whole idea. What possessed him when he got it into his loft? Well, it might have already been there when he rented the apartment, but he could not recall that either.


	2. Five reasons Jack is jealous of Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Prompt 122.5](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/278943.html) at [sg1-five-things.livejournal.com](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/)

\- obviously, he goes through the gate, every day, and probably won't be flying a desk ever in his life

\- he gets to call Daniel "Sunshine" without his beer being kidn.. okaaay, okaaay, stolen

\- he gets his chance to kill Vala Mal Doran daily

\- he has the patience not to have killed her yet

\- he still has heroes to worship, but already has the guts to call them names. Jack does not remember having both at the same time.


	3. Five "Pillow Talks" Vala Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Prompt 122.4](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/278624.html) at [sg1-five-things.livejournal.com](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/)

1

"Morning sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" She whispered seductively, biting his ear.

Daniel did not move. Actually she would swear he did not even think of waking up. Desperate times call for desperate measures - she slipped under the blankets, hugged him and bit his ear again. He woke with a start.

"Moorning Daaniel" she used her sexiest voice ever, and that's saying something.

"Vala!" he rubbed his eyes and carefully removed her hand from his pants.

"Ohh aren't you happy to see me?"

"Get your hands off me!! If you please."

"But Daaaniel!"

"Vala."

"Okaaay, Okaay, I'm going. Have a nice day."

Vala just proved there actually was a way of waking Daniel up in the morning which did not require caffeine overdose. Probably she'll share it with the General. If he behaves.

 

2

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You're home late again."

"You know I have my duties to the Ori, Vala. I come home as early as I can."

"Did you eat? I'm sure there was something.. edible.. last time I checked.. probably."

"I'm not hungry, go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you, Tomin."

The worst thing about it, - Vala thought as she was falling asleep, - is that he really is a very good husband. Better than she could ever imagine.

 

3

"Daaaniel!"

"Mmmm?"

"You asleep?"

"Well, actually, yes, I was."

"I want to ask you a question."

"Go to sleep, Vala"

"Daaaniel!"

He sighed. "What is it?"

"Do you think, do you think you and me.. ever had a chance if we weren't stuck here? I mean, with the Ori, and the SGC, and the Ge.."

"Of course we did, Vala, go to sleep"

"You're lying."

He did not answer.

"So, actually, in a way, in a small small way.. it might be a good thing, right?"

He hugged her, kissed her temple and whispered again "Sleep". And she thought that maybe, just maybe, it's really a good thing they're here.

 

4

"Whoa, muscles, you never cease to amaze me!" She did not even get to touch the seemingly sleeping body when she found herself face down on the floor, her hands behind her back, a knife at her neck.

"Vala Mal Doran?" It looked like he recognized her only after assaulting. He'll pay for that. Sooner or later, anyway. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"Well, you know me! Mind letting me go now?"

He reluctantly let go of her hands and put the knife under the pillow. She instantly climbed back under the covers and patted the bed next to her.

"C'mon, muscles, we gotta talk!"

"What is it you want to discuss?" He hesitated, but sat on the bed next to her. 

"Teal'c," she thought that calling him by his name could make him more cooperative "I really, really, really need to know about Daniel."

"I believe that if there is something you want to know about DanielJackson you should address to him personally."

"No, no, that's not it!" Now she sounded like Daniel, great, just great. "I want to know about Daniel and me! Did I hook up with him in the end? Is he really my happily ever after?"

"I do not see, Vala Mal Doran, how your behavior under unique circumstances defines your chances for happiness, regardless of whether or not you ended up having an affair with DanielJackson"

"But… You know… If I was with him all those years, and now I go for someone else - wouldn't it be, I dunno, cheating?"

"I do not believe you could cheat on someone you are not currently having an affair with," he objected.

"Oh… yeah, yeah, I never thought of it this way." She patted him on the shoulder, jumped out of the bed and headed to the door, then suddenly stopped, rushed back, kissed him on the cheek and whispered "thank you". He raised one brow, she shrugged, gave him a charming smile and finally left.

 

5

Waking them up never gets old. She carefully blew to his face and kissed his nose. He woke up instantly and fully aware. 

"Morning, darling!"

"So, I take it, Sunshine dumped you?"

"Ohh daaarling, he could not dump me since we never dated."

"Well, that's new."

"Your blondie, however," she hurried to interrupt, "did not look very enamored last time I saw her."

"Yes, yes, and even less so after you talked to her, thank you very much."

"I was just trying to heeelp!"

"Why don't you next time try helping someone else?"

"That's not the point! And I'm not having a domestic over some silly blond!"

"A d..a domestic!"

"I'm rushing things ain't I? But I, I mean, I'm free, you're alone, why don't we make babies now and speak about it later?"

Colonel Cameron Mitchell really must have had some objections, but they somehow slipped his mind, when Vala climbed on top of him and kissed him thoroughly.


End file.
